


The Raven And The Assassin

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Justice League Dark Apokolips War
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Last Day On Earth, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: A extended take on Raven's reunion with Damian Wayne, as well as the final scene during the Justice League Dark: Apokolips War movie.Does not alter any events of the film, though alters some of the dialogue, rearranges some moments and adds some more to the aforementioned scenes. Contains spoilers for the Justice League Dark: Apokolips War movie.Two-Shot Fic.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	The Raven And The Assassin

**(A/N): Well, guess you guys will learn something more about yours truly today.**

**In addition to gaming and watching anime, I'm an avid comic reader and undoubtedly one of my favorite animated adaptations has been the DCAU movies that have been going on for the last six years. When I heard about the final movie, _Apokolips War_ , I prepped myself for a lot of feels. I just managed to see the movie thanks to a good friend of mine who hit me up with the links and just as I thought, they missed out on so much more they could've done with the story.**

**However, I'm not here to give that story, because I know for a fact that this movie is going to be divisive. Some will love it, some will hate it. I happen to love this movie, though admittedly it didn't have remotely the impact that _Avengers: Endgame_ did. Still, one of my favorite parts of that entire universe was the beautiful relationship painted between Damian Wayne and Raven.**

**Raven is one of my favorite DC heroines and Damian rubbed off on me as I read more comics about him and through the course of the animated movies. Seeing their relationship finally come to fruition was both gratifying, but left me wanting much more because this is a relationship that's been years in the making and they waited until the FINAL movie in the entirety of the DCAU to give them a few tender moments?**

**Nope. I will not stand for this. So here you all go, my attempt at making two of the moments in the movie more gratifying and more importantly, more meaningful. Each one shot is unrelated to the other and is simply an extended or alternative scene to what was presented. If we had an extra hour, I'm almost positive that they would've given us a love scene but alas, movies are so limited in what they can hold.**

**Anyway, enough of my nerd rant. Let's hop to it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! And I also hope that this movie gave you some entertainment during these harsh times of COVID-19.**

**Please, if you like my work and want to see more, check out some of my other works. With this whole quarantine thing in effect, I'll be doing a lot more content and I currently have a big one planned. If you're interested in getting involved, go look for my work called _Ghost Survivors: Cases Of Hope_. It's an idea I've wanted to tackle for a long time but just never had the motivation or time to do so until now. I highly encourage feedback and comments so please, if you enjoyed what I wrote, let me know!**

**Let's have some fun and more importantly, some _feels_!**

* * *

**The Raven And The Assassin**

**Reunion**

**~ o ~**

_When the end is near and you have no other chance_

_Sometimes, it is best to lay all the cards on the table_

_And let the flow take hold_

**~ o ~**

"SHUT UP!"

Damian flinched for a moment, but made his way over to his former teammate, placing sword against the medical bed.

"Sorry... sometimes he gets so loud I have to answer."

She lowered her hood while he turned to sit, never taking his masked eyes off of her as she sighed deeply.

"...You probably think I'm weak." she murmured.

She was in excruciating pain, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Trigon finally took control of her body and let himself loose upon the world once again.

 _"Then again... is there much of a world to be had?"_ she mused to herself.

"Raven..."

The young Wayne finally sat down, looking down at the ground as he gathered his words.

"You're one of the strongest people I know."

He turned to face her, becoming ever more aware of her deteriorating form. Her cheeks had lost much of their original volume and he could tell that it had been a very long time since she had gotten any sort of meaningful sleep. Still, the girl did her best to hide her pain though more and more, she continued to weaken. Damian subconsciously clenched his fist at the thought of Trigon still continuing to torment her after she defeated him years ago.

She clasped her hands together, keeping her legs closed and taking what he had called her signature pose. She was always a soft-spoken person unless pushed to anger. However... she was very different when she was around him. He had noticed that she had softened significantly since the day she met him when he joined the Teen Titans and even enjoyed spending time with him. Her constant need to remain in control as well as her need to meditate in order to keep her powers in check... robbed them of a significant amount of time. On numerous occasions during the two years he had not seen her, he had pondered if there was anything he could do to help her... and he had never known a deeper pain than never getting the chance to tell her everything he had on his mind.

It would've been child's play for her to read his mind... but she had grown to care for him deeply and always took the old fashioned approach when it came to him. He recalled the last time they spent time together, which was an outing with the Titans. Though he regretted most of it, especially since his older adoptive brother, Dick Grayson, put him in compromising situations... he couldn't deny that he had thoroughly enjoyed his time with the empath.

He sighed softly and a short pause followed before he decided to speak up. 

"So... how'd you end up with Kent?" he asked.

She looked back at the ground, her eyes narrowing and giving away the pain of the memory vividly.

"...You left. And I was alone." she began.

She twiddled her fingers in an attempt at venting her emotions but it was to no avail as she could barely contain the tears in her eyes.

"I...just wanted to end the pain." she explained.

Damian could only imagine the suffering she went through, and he didn't have any sort of intention to leave her behind... but he knew that his people needed him. He was among the last of the surviving Bat family and without his father, the world needed a leader to look up to. It was finally time for him to take his place as a leader, the very same role that his grandfather, Ra's Al Ghul had groomed him for.

"...He was there for me and convinced me to keep fighting. And for some reason... I listened to him... so here I am."

She reopened her eyes, evidently gone through most of the pain recalling the memory had done. She however, couldn't look him in the eye as the sheer amount of guilt brought by her decision to remain at Titan's Tower had convinced her that she didn't deserve his attention.

Damian looked ahead of him, feeling a surge of emotions. Pain, for the loss of everyone he held dear. Sadness, for the loss of his family. Anger, for the hatred he felt for Darkseid for doing this simply in the name of taking what he wants without any sort of care in the world. And more importantly... warmth. A warmth that had reawakened for the first time in two years. A warmth... that only she seemed to be the source of.

"I'm sorry for not coming with you." she said.

Though she continued to look ahead of her, she could see in her peripheral vision that the young Wayne had reached up to his mask and removed it. It was then, that she could finally see the emotions in his emerald eyes.

_"Pain... Regret... and so much... sadness."_

He took a deep breath as he placed his mask down.

"When I asked you to join me in leading the League Of Assassins, I wasn't doing it because you're a good fighter." he began.

She could see that he was tensing up, in a very similar manner that she was used to seeing The Dark Knight before him do... just before saying something he believed he would regret.

"I..."

He struggled to find his words, clenching his fists and tensing his body harshly as he fought against his every instinct to keep his mouth shut. But he knew the end was near. Soon... he may no longer get a chance to say another word to her. He shut his eyes and drew in one last breath.

"I... I had feelings for you." he confessed.

Her blue eyes widened upon hearing his words. Damian refused to look at her, fully believing that he was a fool to have thought that anything more could unfold between them considering all that's happened.

"If you didn't... you made the right decision."

He looked away, feeling shame begin to take over. However, he felt the bed shift slightly and he turned to see that she had scooted closer, her eyes looking fearful... but he had learned to read her emotions based on the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes. Despite the bags and drained cheeks... he knew that she wasn't lying.

"It wasn't that at all..." she said.

He looked at her, astonished that his assumptions, his calculations and his logic was somehow proven to be flawed.

"I left because my father wants to kill you." she explained.

She turned her eyes away, feeling the nightmares and torment that Trigon had plagued her with in her dreams come back to haunt her.

"After everything... I couldn't risk that."

She closed her eyes, feeling more guilt set in as she realized how much he must've suffered in never knowing the reason she left. However, she snapped back to reality upon feeling his hand on hers. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his face, completely unfazed by the fact that she just told him that an all powerful demon wants to kill him. His hand squeezed hers for a moment as he shook his head.

"I've fought the devil. Your father's nothing compared to my grandfather." he replied.

She laughed softly before looking back up to him and getting lost in his eyes. He was smiling at her and his eyes had narrowed.

"It's going to take a lot more than a demon to kill me... and besides that."

He took her hand into both of his.

"This is going to work." he assured.

She raised her eyebrow for a moment.

"What happened to your definition of faith?" she asked.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"I suppose my father influenced me in more ways than one."

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Damian... you know that if he's going to get loose... I don't have a choice in order to-"  
"It won't come to that."

He squeezed her hand even tighter, desperation beginning to take hold as he struggled to fight the emotions welling up within him.

"...Kiss me."

He looked at her in disbelief as she brought her hand to his cheek.

"...What?" he asked.  
"...I don't know if we'll ever get the chance again... if this goes badly. I..."

He could see the fear in how much her body was trembling. Half of her was crying out to act on her feelings while the other tried to forbid her in order to prevent her emotions from clouding her judgement and making the mission even more difficult than it already was.

"I... want to know what it feels like." she whispered.

He didn't even hesitate as he brought his hand to her cheek. Even though her face was drained of life and deprived of sleep...

_"She's still the most beautiful woman I know."_

He slowly brought his lips to hers and felt her weight push against him slightly. Her arms adjusted to the bed, keeping her afloat as she melted into the kiss.

 **"Disgusting... a filthy mortal like that is the one you choose to have these petty feelings** **for?"  
 _"I've heard enough out of you..."_**

Summoning a great amount of willpower, Raven locked Trigon away and sealed his mouth shut with her binding chains before leaving her mindscape entirely, returning back to the real world with the man she had grown to love still holding her close. She crept into his lap and gingerly placed her hands on his chest. Damian embraced her and raised one of his hands to stroke her cheek. It took them several seconds to stop the contact but she ensured to remain close as she let out a sigh of content.

"...Waited a while for that to happen." she mused.  
"I ensured to save myself for this. Though Shiva admittedly offered numerous times to as she calls it, produce the next generation." he said with a rather blunt tone.

He then immediately widened his eyes, realizing that what he said was incredibly wrong in addition to making it sound like he was considering doing it. However, she shook her head and rested her head on his neck.

"...You two _would_ make some kickass kids. But I trust you... I always have." she replied.  
"...Thank you. For-"  
"Belief in the absence of data?"

Damian scoffed and nodded.

"Yeah... that."


End file.
